Além do Tempo
by Ceeline
Summary: Todoroki apenas queria encontrar mais uma vez Midoriya
1. Lei

Prologo

No século IX, no ano de 850, era medieval... Tempos que poderiam ser considerados sombrios por alguns, ou tranquilo para outros…

Existiam aqueles que possuíam individualidades…. E os que não possuíam.

O mundo era governado por quatro grandes reinos, o Reino do Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste

O Reino do Oeste era governado pelo grande Todoroki Enji, também conhecido como o Rei das chamas Endeavor, possuía a grande e poderosa individualidade Chamas do inferno. Seu braço direito e fiel escudeiro, Toshinori Yagi, conhecido como All Might, possuía a incrível individualidade do One For All.

Antes de Endeavor assumir o trono, seu pai, Todoroki Masaki, conseguiu parar a Grande Guerra entre os quatros reinos, e em um tratado de paz, os quatro reis concordaram em algo que eles tanto almejavam, em despachar os que não possuíam individualidades.

Para eles, os que não tinham individualidades eram lixos. Então entre os reinos foram criados muros e os sem individualidades foram exilados, todos postos para fora.

Os sem individualidades criaram uma pequena aldeia para si mesmos, se uniram e ali ficaram. Às vezes, pessoas de bom coração que possuíam individualidades ajudavam os mesmos, mas, vendo tais atos de bondade para pessoas consideradas 'indignas', os quatro reis decidiram dar um basta na situação. Então, foi criada a lei que muitos temeram.

"Se aqueles que não possuem individualidades pisarem no reino, serão executados. Aqueles que ousarem ajudar os sem individualidades terão a mesma penalidade"

Depois dessa lei, muitos que ajudavam pararam, outros tentaram ajudar sem serem percebidos, mas a triste realidade era que sempre seriam descobertos e seriam executados em praça pública, para mostrar para a população que aquele era o fim para quem os ajudava. E, mesmo com os anos se passando, sempre tinha um que tentava ajudá-los.

E com isso foram-se passando os anos. Endeavor assumiu o reino e permaneceu com essa lei.

Endeavor se casou e teve quatro filhos, sendo o mais novo Todoroki Shōto, que possuía uma grande individualidade meio quente, meio frio, sendo seu lado direito herdado pelos poderes de sua mãe, gelo e seu lado esquerdo herdado de seu pai, fogo.

Para que nada acontecesse com seu grandioso filho mais novo, Endeavor fez com que o mesmo tivesse um escudeiro/guarda costas, da mesma idade do mesmo. Para isso, contactou com uma das famílias nobres do reino, a família Bakugo, que aceitou de bom grado que seu filho fosse o protetor do príncipe. Então, daquele dia em diante, Bakugo Katsuki teria que conviver e andar lado a lado de Todoroki Shōto.

No início, ambos lutavam entre si, se odiavam, a convivência entre ambos eram algo insuportável, e, para Bakugo, não importava se ele seria seu futuro rei.  
Mas depois de anos, conseguiram suportar a presença alheia.


	2. Shouto

**Capítulo I **

**Shouto - (15 de julho)**

**E**ra uma tarde úmida de inverno, o clima estava nublado, mas mesmo assim estava agradável. Todoroki Shouto estava na biblioteca real, lendo um de seus livros preferidos, enquanto que Bakugo olhava para os moveis antigos que tanto decoravam o local, com uma expressão de tédio, a cada cinco minutos o mesmo bufava, e revirava os olhos, como se quisesse chamar a atenção do bicolor que estava concentrado em seu livro, porém sem sucesso, pois Shouto parecia não dá a mínima para o loiro. Quando Shouto acabou sua leitura e fechou o livro, Bakugo se levantou e fez pequenas explosões em sua mão e gritou.

— ATÉ QUE ENFIM!

— Não berre, estamos em uma biblioteca. — Disse cordialmente, enquanto colocava o livro que acabaras de ler em cima da mesa, com delicadeza e classe.

— AH CALE A BOCA. — Mesmo com seus 7 anos Bakugo, não parecia e nem agia como um nobre, diferente de Shouto que com a mesma idade de Bakugo - 7 anos -, agia como um perfeito príncipe.

Shouto deu uma leve suspirada, e olhou sugestivamente para a janela do local, e disse casualmente. — O que você acha de irmos à cidade? — Bakugo deu um grande sorriso de animação, porém antes que o mesmo pudesse responder com seu jeito explosivo de sempre, foi interrompido por Shouto, aquilo irritou o loiro que cerrou os dentes — Se você não gritar nós iremos passear, caso o contrário não! - Disse Shouto com um tom definitivo.

— Tsc. — Desviou o olhar por alguns instantes para a janela daquele recinto, e olhou de novo para o mesmo — Vamos logo.

Shouto acenou com a cabeça, se levantou da confortável poltrona, e se aproximou calmamente da estante de parede, colocou o livro no lugar calmamente, aquilo arrancou suspiros do loiro que já estava impaciente, logo depois ambos saíram do recinto.

Os passos de ambos no enorme corredor do castelo, eram calmos, a cada passo sempre surgia uma empregada, e sempre os cumprimentando. Shouto por incrível que pareça era um menino doce, apesar de gostar de se manter quieto, sempre respondia as empregadas com atenção e gentileza, ao contrário de Bakugo que nem dava a mínima, típico do loiro, isso as vezes até irritava Shouto, porém o mesmo nunca comentou com o loiro sobre isso. Ambos foram interrompidos pelo braço direto do Rei, All Might

— Olá crianças. — Cumprimentou os dois pequenos nobres, com sua marca registrada, seu enorme sorriso

Bakugo como sempre não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar de All Might, com um certo tom de indiferença, já Shouto o cumprimentou somente com seu nome de cavaleiro. All Might informara que Endeavor estava solicitando a presença do jovem príncipe.

O dia que até então estava sendo agradável para o pequeno Shouto, conseguiu ser estragado por somente saber que seu pai - o rei -, estava lhe chamando, ambos pai e filho, não tinham um bom relacionando, já que o jovem Shouto odiava a política de seu pai.

O príncipe deu uma leve suspirada, teria que infelizmente comparecer, mesmo não sendo de seu agrado, não queria que seu pai culpasse seu braço direito, por causa de sua pequena infantilidade.

Shouto agradeceu All Might por dar o recado e seguiu rumo a sala do trono, sendo seguido como sempre por Bakugo, que dava pequenos passos firmes no chão.

Ao chegar na sala do trono, Shouto viu seu pai, com suas chamas em si, mostrando o seu enorme orgulho do poder das chamas que ele tinha. Shouto lhe encarou com desdém, o mesmo "empinou" o nariz, querendo assim mostrar sua superioridade.

— Mandou me chamar. — A indiferença em sua voz era nítida

Endeavor podia não suportar duas coisas, pessoas sem individualidades, e que as coisas não dessem certo ao seu favor, mas uma coisa ele realmente odiava, pessoas que não sabiam se qualificar em seu verdadeiro "lugar".

Endeavor se levantou do trono, e em passos curtos se aproximou de Shouto, seu olhar era de soberania, não admitia que ninguém falasse daquele jeito com ele. O mesmo parou na frente de Shouto, e o encarou com superioridade, porém mesmo assim Shouto não abaixou a cabeça, ou muito menos recuou, aquilo deixou o rei em fúria, então o ruivo chutou a barriga de Shouto e o jogou contra parede, o fazendo cuspir sangue. Bakugo olhava aquilo sem fazer nada, apenas desviou o olhar, além do mais o pequeno garoto não podia evitar, porém o loiro odiava o rei Endeavor, ele sabia o quanto Shouto sofria por ser o próximo na sucessão ao trono.

Shouto ficou um tempo parado, segurando sua barriga, a mesma doía tanto, que no impacto lhe faltou folego, para o bicolor era como se o mesmo estivesse sofrendo de um ataque de asma.

Endeavor se aproximou de Shouto, e o levantou pela gola de sua camisa, que já estava toda amarrotada.

— A próxima vez que falar nesse tom comigo, não será um simples chute que receberá, será uma bela de uma punição! — O mesmo tinha seu sorriso cheio de más intenções, seu olhar estava perigoso e Shouto simplesmente abaixou sua cabeça — Ótimo. — O mesmo o soltou rudemente, fazendo assim o bicolor cair no chão de joelhos —Curvasse. — Disse o rei de frente para o bicolor. O mesmo tremia, Shouto colocou suas duas mãos no chão, e se curvou para o rei. —Tsc — disse o rei antes de virar as costas para o mesmo.

Endeavor voltou para seu trono e se sentou. Bakugo continuava no mesmo lugar sem se mexer, estava tentando se manter calmo para não piorar a situação.

Shouto, se levantou e caminhou de passos leves até Bakugo, ficou na frente do mesmo, levantou sua cabeça e manteve seu olhar inexpressivo em direção de Endeavor, curvou-se um pouco, sendo acompanhado de Bakugo e dirigiu as palavras cordialmente

— Vossa Majestade mandou-me chamar — E ambos se manterem naquela posição até que fosse permitido levantarem sua cabeça.

— Quando assumir o reino precisará de uma rainha. — O mesmo se levantou do trono e se aproximou da enorme janela — Por isso que decidi que casará com a filha do Rei Yaoyorozu, Rei do Sul.

Choque, era assim que se encontrava o pequeno Shouto, o mesmo tinha apenas 7 anos, e seu pai já planejava seu casamento, o mesmo não aceitará aquilo, iria levantar sua cabeça e enfrenta-lo, mas Bakugo o puxou e lhe acenou com a cabeça que não. Rangendo os dentes, o mesmo voltou em sua posição, e disse secamente.

— Como Vossa Alteza desejar.

Endeavor o olhou profundamente e sorriu cínico.

— Saia, agora. — Disse o mesmo olhando para a enorme janela de sua sala.

Shouto levantou sua cabeça e se virou para porta, seus passos antes de entrarem naquela sala, eram graciosos e calmos, agora era rude e fortes. Assim que saíram do recinto, Bakugo o puxou pela gola e lhe empurrou na parede de pedras, Shouto tinha se esquecido da dor em sua barriga, mas agora se lembrou, e percebeu que fora queimado. Bakugo o olhava com raiva e se aproximou do mesmo

— Escute aqui, você tivesse o enfrentado naquele momento, a punição não iria cair somente em si, iria cair em mim também, a próxima vez que ousar enfrentar o idiota do seu pai, eu farei a mesma coisa que ele a recém lhe fez. — Sua voz era ameaçadora, e o mesmo apontou para a barriga de Shouto — Eu lhe queimo junto, está me entendendo? —Disse Bakugo apontando para a barriga de Shouto.

O mesmo, desviou seu olhar de Bakugo, sabia que o outro estava certo, fora precipitado, não tinha pensado no que aconteceria. — Desculpe-me. — E se desvencilhou do mesmo.

— Agora vamos para a cidade, mas antes troque de blusa. — Shouto acenou com a cabeça e o mesmo foi na direção de seu quarto, enquanto Bakugo ia em direção ao grande salão.

Depois de Shouto colocar uma roupa mais apresentável, foi calmamente ao salão, onde Bakugo o esperava impacientemente.

— Vamos — Disse normalmente para Bakugo, que estava com uma enorme vontade de bater em Shouto que demorou 10 minutos para se trocar.

**[...]**

**A** caminhada de ambos na cidade não poderia ser mais agradável, as pessoas os cumprimentavam normalmente, sem medo, eles sabiam que o pequeno príncipe era diferente de seu Rei. Shouto, e por incrível que pareça Katsuki estavam aproveitando aquele ar de humildade e grassa dos moradores da cidade, o clima era agradável, o vento leve que balançava o cabelo de ambos, aquilo os acalmavam, fazia os mesmos esquecer por um instante do rei.

Os dois andaram tanto pela cidade, que nem notaram que estavam se aproximando da carroça de flores da gentil Senhora Midoriya. Shouto ao perceber a presença da gentil moça, aproximou-se mais e a cumprimentou.

— Boa tarde Senhora Inko. — Seu tom de voz era calmo e sútil. Inko, que estava distraída deu um pequeno pulo e se virou para o mesmo, porem logo depois que notou quem era, a mesma deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Boa tarde pequeno Shouto. — A senhora olhou para a pessoa atrás de Shouto — Olá Katsuki. — Bakugo a olhou rapidamente e a cumprimentou. Shouto, em vez de olhar as flores como sempre fez, antes de compra um pequeno ramo para sua mãe, reparou que Inko estava mais triste naquele dia, forçava um excelente sorriso. Inko reparando um certo olhar sobre si, olhou para Shouto. — O que foi Shouto?

— Porque estás triste Senhora Inko? — Foi uma simples pergunta em várias visões, mas aquela pergunta para Inko, era cheia de sentimentos, a mesma olhou para baixo. Bakugo olhando a situação deu uma cotovelada em Shouto, que percebeu a burrada que fez, o mesmo se reverenciou. — Desculpe se a minha pergunta foi ousada, ou imprudente…. Não foi minha intenção. — Disse Shouto com um pouco de desespero em seu tom de voz.

— Não tem problema pequeno Shouto, não teria como você saber, não é mesmo. — Inko deu um micro sorriso.

— Sim, mas mesmo assim, foi um erro. — Inko se aproximou de Shouto, levantou sua cabeça e acariciou seus cabelos. Encarou a íris bicolores do pequeno Shouto.

— Shouto, não abaixe sua cabeça para mim, uma humilde camponesa. — Shouto iria retrucar a mesma, mas Inko o interrompeu. — Bom hoje é o aniversário de uma pessoa, especial para mim, que infelizmente não se encontra mais comigo.

Bakugo junto de Shouto olharam-na confusos. Bakugo então tomou a inciativa e se atreveu a falar.

— Quem é essa pessoa?

— Ohh — A mesma olhou surpresa para Bakugo. — É o meu filho.

— Meus pêsames. — Shouto disse cauteloso, Inko olhou para o mesmo com certo olhar diferenciado, Shouto notando isso ficou confuso, até que sua ficha caiu, junto com a de Bakugo. — Ele é um …. — O mesmo não completou a frase ao ver Inko concordar.

— Sinto muito por você Inko-san. — Bakugo se manifestou antes de Shouto, que estava em choque.

— Obrigada querido. — Inko olhou para o céu, a mesma notou que já estava ficando tarde para ambos continuarem andando por ali. — Está ficando tarde meninos. — Olhou na direção dos mesmos, especificamente para Shouto que estava quieto. — Melhor voltarem antes que briguem com vocês

Bakugo concordou com a mesma, pegou Shouto pelo braço que não se mexia e o arrastou, mas antes de sair de vista, Shouto se virou para trás e disse. — Prometo que quando virar rei, irei tirar essa lei estúpida. — E desapareceram da vista de Inko, que estava emocionada pelas palavras do pequeno Shouto.

— Eu sei que vai.

**[...]**

**M**ais tarde naquela vasta noite, perto da meia noite, em frente ao grande murro para fora da floresta se encontrava Todoroki Shouto. O mesmo ia começar a escalar o murro para ir na floresta, quando foi interrompido por uma voz.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — Era Bakugo, e o mesmo estava extremamente nervoso.

— Como? — Shouto estava confuso e surpreso.

— Eu lhe conheço seu grande IDIOTA, O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? — Shouto se aproximou correndo do mesmo e tampou sua boca.

— Shiu — Bakugo muito estressado, o segurou pela gola e lhe deu um soco, usando sua individualidade.

— Não me mandar fechar a boca, o que você ia fazer? — Sua voz estava perigosa. — Ia atrás do filho de Inko? Você nem sabe como ele é, seu nome, não sabe nada, acha que conseguirá mantê-lo aqui, _não_, você será morto por seu pai, e ele levará eu, Inko e o filho dela, e adivinhe seu pai não vai ser o assassino da história. — Bakugo se aproximou mais do mesmo — _Será você._

Shouto se desvencilhou do mesmo — Eu só...

— Você o que? EU JÁ LHE FALEI PENSE ANTES DE AGIR, VOCÊ É INTELIGENTE, MAS É BURRO AO MESMO TEMPO.

— Desculpe. — O bicolor disse, desviando o olhar do loiro com um pouco de vergonha de sua imprudência.

— Tsc, vamos voltar, seu idiota. — Shouto apenas seguiu Bakugo, sem falar mais nada...

O pequeno Shouto só queria ver um pouco de felicidade nos olhos de Inko, algo que ele nunca viu.


End file.
